myths_legends_and_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyubar, God of Life and Death
Overview Nyubar is the God of Life and Death, greetings souls into the world as they enter, as well as consoling them as they depart. Arriving alongside Patron and Vash, Nyubar is considered one of the oldest patrons of mortalkind in Creation. Various boons have been granted onto mortals through Nyubar's blessings, and the harsh landscape of Creation has been made a bit more hospitable due to Nyubar's actions. History Nyubar arrived alongside fellow gods Vash and Patron, as well as the enigmatic humans who wandered into existence from all edges of Creation. Taking on the task of consoling those souls departing the world, as well welcoming those entering, Nyubar became closely associated with mortalkind. Legend has it that Nyubar acted on incredible foresight and blessed mortals with courage and determination, knowing that the road ahead would be brutal. From his Citadel, Nyubar watched mortals spread throughout Creation, battling against the elements, wild beasts, and one another. Those who excelled and demonstrated wisdom during their brief time in Creation were chosen to dwell with Nyubar in his Citadel. There, all manner of divine and exotic wildlife flourished within those carefully guarded walls. It was within the walls of Nyubar's Citadel that the original Mother Sprite grew to immense proportions, and from there spreading her spores throughout Creation. Sprites would go to be one of the most visible signs of Nyubar's favor towards mortals. After the War of the Three, Nyubar assisted in the creation of the Seven Amber Suns. This earned Nyubar acclaim throughout Creation, who had in recent years dipped in popularity with the rise of Yagna. With the end of the Long Winter, Nyubar became one of the most widely worshiped gods, owing to his universal appeal as a benevolent guardian. Wielding the Leyloom, an artifact constructed by Tai to help manipulate the leylines of Creation, Nyubar set about making Creation safe from the horrors of Multor. Recent Events Nyubar was one of the signatories of a divine contract with Vash, aiming to finally bring the Lord of Change to justice for his crimes. Unfortunately, Vash's trickery allowed him to exploit some aspects of the contract and flee Creation. In the meantime, Nyubar focused on purging the world of outside influences. Atop a great mountain, Nyubar forged the Silver Chains, laying them down into the ley-network until the time came to use them. He cooled the Chains in the Spring of Dancing Water, a font of pure, cleansing water spilling forth from the mountain itself. The rising mists would be intertwined with the ley-network as well, providing an additional barrier between Creation and other planes of existence. As Nital approached the frontier of the Amaranthine Empire, Nyubar sallied forth from his Citadel to meet the Blood God in combat. Using the Silver Chains at long last, Nyubar managed to bind Nital, restraining him long enough for Statute to begin sealing Nital away in the Amaranthinium. Further struggling from Nital, along with the return of Vash to Creation led to a situation that allowed Sorna to briefly enter the minds of the combatant gods. Sorna used this opportunity to fill the gods with fear and to use their minds as entryways for all manner of disgusting and horrifying forces from Multor. The arrival of Achandasha and Zadre saved Nyubar and Statute, although the lasting effects of Sorna's assault are yet to be seen.Category:God